


Brothers

by WeedFoxMcFuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, makara brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeedFoxMcFuck/pseuds/WeedFoxMcFuck
Summary: Gamzee has not seen his brother in 6 years, and today. He will be seeing him for the first time





	1. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee has not seen his brother in 6 years, and today. He will be seeing him for the first time

Gamzee was unsure about this, regret filling his anxiety fuelled system. He had not seen his older brother in 6 years and now today would be the first time the two have seen each other in a long time.

Gamzee fiddled with the hem of his shirt, trying to talk himself into waiting outside the museum longer but the anxiety and dread bubbling in the pit of his stomach made him wanna hurl.

A cold sharp wind ran up his spine and he shuddered, he wish he'd worn something warmer; all he had was a dirty red shirt he'd "borrowed" from Karkat and a large grey hoodie that was riddled with holes and his sweat pants.

Gamzee bit into his lip watching the people go about their day, chatting and flooding into the museum to see, whatever the fuck was in there he didn't really care.

As his anxiety continued eat away at him he thought deeply bout everything he'd done to get there.

He'd gotten a part-time job and worked hard to raise the money for the train fairs.  
He got himself cleaned up at Karkat's and made sure he didn't look like he had just crawled out of a dumpster.  
Silas had even helped him sort out an oyster card in order to make his travel cheaper.  
He had gotten up extra early too and made sure to arrive early so he wouldn't miss him...

 

This was a waste of time.

 

Why would his brother bother to show up? Kurloz probably forgotten all about him during his 6 years at away for school.

Gamzee got off the cold bench, his joins clicking from being chilled and stiff. He slung his rucksack back onto his shoulder, before noticing someone at the back of the crowd.

 

A mop of messy dark brown curls, stormy grey eyes, a wide smile lined with piercings... those were new.

"Gamzee" Kurloz smiled when he saw his brother but Gamzee just shuddered Kurloz was in clean tidy clothes and Gamzee looked, bad.

"H-Hey bro" Gamzee stammered as he offered him a small wave, timidly sitting back down his anxiety only worsening.

Kurloz briskly walked over and hugged him tightly "It's so good to see you again, I've missed you so much brother"

Gamzee smiled as tears began to prick the corners of his eyes, he gently wrapped his arms around his brother "I missed you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a dabbled when I saw my brother for the first time in months.


	2. The Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally reuniting with Kurloz after so long, how will Gamzee handle there parting?

Relaxed and calm, that was how Gamzee felt. After anxiety had torn up his system that morning he was so glad the day reuniting with his brother had gone smoothly.   
  
The two Makara's had gone around the city centre via the underground and spent hours laughing and catching up, but now after walking to the train station dread filled his head.  
  
He needed to take the Eastbound train and you the West.  
  
"I don't want you to go" Gamzee's voice came out as a meek whine.  
  
"It's inevitable brother-" Kurloz brushed back his brothers messy purple bangs and he gently planted a kiss upon his forehead, his piercings chilled Gamzee's skin "-it ain't forever though; we will be together again some day"  
  
"I don't want SOMEDAY! I want EVERYDAY!!" Tears began to weld up in his eyes as he near made a scene in the station. Some people turned and looked but most continued to their trains.  
  
Kurloz then pulled Gamzee against his chest holding him tight "shh small one, it will be okay"  
  
With a small whimper that broke Gamzee and he stood sobbing into his brothers chest. Kurloz merely mumbled how much he loved his brother and rubbed his back, Gamzee was only just an adult after all.  
  
With a hiccup Gamzee let go looking up at him "I'm gonna miss you, s-so much"  
  
"hush" Kurloz soothed as he gently papped his hand against his cheek "I **WILL** see you again I promise"  
  
Gamzee hugged his brother tightly "promise?"  
  
"I swear on my life" Kurloz smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based on when I had to say goodbye to my brother after seeing him. I miss you bro.


End file.
